


The Erotic Misadventures of Miss Hermione Granger - Ch. 5 - The Sensible Shower

by Rufus_Rodworthy



Series: The Erotic Misadventures of Miss Hermione Granger [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ass Play, F/F, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Lesbian Sex, Nudity, Shaving, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rufus_Rodworthy/pseuds/Rufus_Rodworthy
Summary: Hermione decides to go for an afternoon run, and while showering she runs into Susan Bones. The girls help each other wash their behinds.
Relationships: Susan Bones/Hermione Granger
Series: The Erotic Misadventures of Miss Hermione Granger [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836610
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	The Erotic Misadventures of Miss Hermione Granger - Ch. 5 - The Sensible Shower

Hermione walked around in a daze the rest of the day. If the day before she had been in a fog from lack of sleep, her inattentiveness in class all day long could certainly be blamed on Professor Sinistra. She was so relaxed in class that she almost fell asleep twice.

And she couldn’t stop smiling.

Ron and Harry stopped her after lunch, concern writ large on their faces.

“Hermione,” Harry said, tugging on the sleeve of her robes and pulling her the side of the hallway, out of the way of everyone else. “What’s going on?”

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“What do you mean what do I mean?” Harry asked. “You know exactly what I mean…we’re worried about you.”

“We are,” Ron echoed. “I mean, first your hair, and now you look like you don’t even know where you are half the time…” Ron had a bit of a wistful look on his face. Hermione suddenly wondered if he was beginning to regret his choice.

“I’m fine…really. I just haven’t been sleeping well.” Which was the truth. Almost. Enough so that she could say it with enough confidence that it didn’t sound like a lie.

Ron and Harry exchanged a worried look. “Maybe you should go see the nurse about that,” Harry offered.

It took all of Hermione’s willpower not to smile. _Oh, I’ve seen the nurse all right,_ she wanted to say. Instead, she offered, “Perhaps you’re right. Maybe I will go visit her, she might have something to help me sleep.”

“Good, good,” they said, almost in unison, relief evident in their voices. Hermione was touched; they really were concerned.

_I sucked you both off a few days ago, and you’ll never know it was me._ It took another supreme effort not to smile.

“I have to go,” she said. “I want to go for a run before dinner.”

“A run?” Ron asked. “Whatever for?”

“Clear my head, get some fresh air,” she replied. “You know, exercise is good for you, that sort of thing.”

“When did you start running?” Harry asked.

“This summer,” she said, as she turned and headed down the hall away from them. “See you at dinner!” she called back over her shoulder.

#

Half an hour later, Hermione was running along the trail around the lake when a fall shower sprang out of nowhere and began dumping copious amounts of water on her. It was still warm enough that it didn’t really bother her, but she was drenched, head to toe, in a matter of minutes.

Then, to make things worse, she slipped on the now-sodden trail, and ended up almost face-first in a pile of mud and leaves. Her running kit, which had been so pristine when she started, was now covered in dirt, leaves and other muck.

“Typical,” she muttered, as she picked herself up. The rain was starting to intensify, so she turned and headed back to Hogwarts.

Soon, she was back in the girl’s locker room, leaving a trail of water and mud behind her as she grabbed some dry towels and headed for the shower. Since there was no Quidditch practice today, she was the only one down there. She stripped off her running attire and tossed it into the laundry cart, then ducked into the shower to start one of the spigots. While she waited for the water to warm up, she stripped down to her skin, tossing her jog bra and knickers into her bag. She’d wash those with her other intimates.

Once she noticed steam escaping the shower entrance and grabbed her towels. Hanging them from a hook, she stepped under the showerhead and reveled in the hot water as it needled her scalp and ran down her torso. She wiped the water out of her eyes, then turned and surveyed the walls.

The girl’s shower was much like the boys, communal and made almost entirely from white porcelain tiles. It was quite bright, and she scanned every inch of the walls. She didn’t see any evidence of a hole peepers could use to spy on the girls, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t there. She just couldn’t see it.

Satisfied, she grabbed a bar of soap and a washcloth and began to lather up. She took her time, running the soap all over her skin, building up a good lather. The hot water was having a wondrous effect on her mood after the mud and the rain, and she started reflecting on her adventurous morning.

_Smack._

She jumped at the sound, then realized it had been her imagination. She chuckled to herself.

“Silly witch,” she murmured, then went back to her task.

Eventually she put the washcloth aside, and continued just with her hands, running them up and down her sides, across her breasts, down to her muff and beyond. Suddenly, what Professor Sinistra had told her that morning echoed in her mind.

_The boys like them completely bald these days._

Hermione glanced down at her muff. She had always kept it neatly trimmed, especially during bikini season, but had never thought much about it. But if Sinistra said the boys like them bald, then bald is what it was going to be.

She ducked out of the shower, dripping water behind her, and searched for her razor, which had wormed its way to the bottom of her gym bag. With a sound of triumph, she pulled it free, and resumed her place under the nozzle.

Soon she had lathered up all of her pubic hair, and with a very delicate touch, began to trim all around her labia. It was harder than she had imagined, and took longer, but eventually she had it done, and ran her palm over the smoothness of her freshly-shorn folds, marveling at the sensation, her fingers questing for any stray hairs she might have missed.

“Hermione? What are you doing down here?”

Hermione gasped and jumped, dropping the razor to the floor. She spun around. Susan Bones was standing in the entry to the shower, naked as the day she was born, holding a towel and a loofah. Her long red hair was loose and cascaded down to the middle of her back. Her full breasts swayed a bit from her momentum, and Hermione quickly noted that she had a full bush, the same color as the hair on her head.

“Holy shit, Susan,” Hermione breathed. “You scared the crap out of me.” She bent over and retrieved the razor.

The other girl laughed. “Sorry! It’s just, well, usually I’m down here by myself this time of day.”

“Oh, do you go for a run in the afternoons?”

“Oh, no, nothing like that, it’s just that it’s deserted, and I can take my time. The tubs upstairs are nice, but sometimes nothing beats a show—”

Susan stopped in mid-sentence and was staring at Hermione’s baldness.

“Oh,” she managed to get out. “You…shaved it all?”

Hermione felt herself start to blush. Part of her desperately wanted to turn away from Susan’s stare, but she knew it would only make it worse.

“Well, yeah. I heard the boys, you know, like it…that way.”

Susan put her towel one of the pegs and turned the spigot closest to Hermione. She stepped under the shower and spent a moment getting wet.

“I thought you and Ron broke up,” she offered.

“We did,” Hermione nodded.

“So…is there someone else?” Susan asked, trying to not to be too nosy about it.

“Oh, no, not really,” Hermione said. She watched as Susan began to soap up her body. Her breasts were much larger than Hermione’s, with large pink nipples straining to be seen under the suds.

“I see.” Susan smiled at her for a second. “Sorry, I’m prying, it’s none of my business. We’re all eighteen now, we can do whatever we want. Or whoever we want.” She tilted her head back under the showerhead, closing her eyes to keep the water out. Hermione took the opportunity to ogle Susan’s body. She was perfectly proportioned, with large, firm breasts accentuated by very womanly hips.

“Do you mind doing my back?” Susan asked, handing her the loofah.

“Of course not,” Hermione said, and taking the large, stiff sponge, she began to gently exfoliate the skin on Susan’s back.

“Oh, goodness, that’s so much easier when someone else does it,” she said. Hermione smiled as she continued her work, soaping up her skin and then gently massaging it with the loofah. When she was done, she handed it back to Susan.

“Don’t forget me arse,” Susan said, in a mock cockney accent, bending over a bit and wiggling her pale cheeks at Hermione.

Hermione stood frozen for a moment, staring down at the other girl’s bare bottom. After her initial hesitation, she reached out and began to soap Susan’s cheeks, running her hands all over the pale skin. She studiously avoided touching anywhere between the cheeks, with her hands or the loofah.

Susan seemed to be more than satisfied with the work, straightening up and turning to rinse off under the stream of hot water. She smiled as Hermione handed back the loofah.

“Do you want me to do you?”

“No, that’s ok,” she replied.

“I don’t mind,” Susan said. “Plus, we who aren’t quite-so-pure need to stick together, right?”

Hermione smiled. None of that foolishness really bothered her anymore.

“Ok, but don’t use the loofah…my skin is too sensitive,” Hermione said as she turned her back to Susan. “My mum used to use one on me all the time was I was little. I hate the bloody things.”

Susan laughed. “No wonder you were so gentle!”

The other girl began at the top of Hermione’s petite frame, soaping up her neck and shoulders, before moving lower. Hermione found her touch, combined with the hot water, was quite relaxing.

“I really like your hair,” she said. “I wish I had the courage to do something like that.”

“It’s not hard,” Hermione said. “You just tell them ‘cut it all off’, and they will.”

“I know, I know,” she replied. “I’m just a big coward.” She worked her way down to Hermione’s waist. Susan’s hands were working magic on her muscles as the other girl soaped her up.

Before she knew it, Susan had her hands on Hermione’s small ass. It was the second time that day someone had run their hands all over her bottom, and she found she loved the sensation. Without thinking, she bent over and put her hands on her knees.

“Oh,” Susan exclaimed under her breath.

“Get me really clean,” Hermione said.

She could sense Susan’s hesitation, then the other girl placed her soapy hands back on Hermione’s posterior, and went to work.

In seconds she was rubbing her hands up and down the crack of Hermione’s ass, almost causing her to gasp. But because she knew it was coming, she was prepared. As the other girl continued to lather her backside, Hermione pushed back a little more, luxuriating in the sensation of having her arse cleaned so thoroughly. It was definitely something she could get used to.

Suddenly the warm soapy hands pulled away. “There you go! Clean as a whistle.”

Hermione felt a twinge of disappointment as she straightened and pivoted under the showerhead, rinsing the suds off her back. She smiled at Susan. “You are a handy person to have around in the shower.”

“I know, right! We should try to meet here every day. It’s so much easier to do my back with you around.”

“Deal!” Hermione said. They both laughed.

Later, as they were getting dressed, Hermione caught Susan peeking at her smooth glans, bereft of any hair. She didn’t say anything, but she thought maybe she had an admirer. And maybe it was a good thing.

_And maybe afternoon showers are going to be a lot more fun._


End file.
